1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to an improved electrical connector that can transmit high-definition (HD) digital signals through a first terminal assembly and a second terminal assembly simultaneously and obviate electromagnetic interference (EMI) and improve disturbance by covering the first terminal assembly and the second terminal assembly with a first housing and a second housing, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of the digital audio & video (AV) times, various hardware equipment associated with 3C AV products have been constantly developed and upgraded. For connection between different hardware equipment, demands on associated electrical connectors also become ever higher accordingly.
Among the digital AV products, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) for use with computers and high-definition (HD) liquid crystal TV sets for home use are the best sold ones. Therefore, digital AV products capable of outputting digital AV signals directly have been developed by the manufacturers in succession for use in combination with the LCDs and HD liquid crystal TV sets, for example, computer display cards, Blu-ray DVD players, HD projectors and the like. All these products are provided with at least one connector that is known as a digital visual interface (DVI).
As a kind of electrical connector for use to transmit HD digital AV signals, the DVI connector is able to transmit both digital signals and analog signals, and support digital video display apparatuses such as HD liquid crystal TV sets. The DVI connector is adapted to transmit uncompressed HD digital video signals, and can provide high-quality large frames free of radiations to allow the user to enjoy a better visual effect.
Most of the conventional DVI connectors that are currently used are of a single-layered structure, which is unable to meet with demands for use of multiple screens. Moreover, the conventional DVI connectors failed to have transmission terminals thereof particularly adjusted in length, width and thickness to minimize the equivalent capacitance during transmission. Therefore, electromagnetic interference and electromagnetic susceptibility might occur to the conventional DVI connectors during high-frequency transmission, causing failure in fully providing the expected performance.
Accordingly, in view of the drawbacks and shortcomings of the conventional DVI connectors, the present inventor has made great efforts to make improvement thereon, and finally provides an improved electrical connector of the present invention.